


Yes Mister Mayor

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Bottom Barry Allen, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Slut, Competition, Competitive sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mayor Oliver Queen, Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex, Top Leonard Snart, Top Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Mayors Snart and Queen run their sisters cities with a tense partnership. Their competitive natures make it difficult to work in sync one hundred percent of the time, but they manage fairly well. If only they could find a way to work out their rivalry in a way that wouldn't hurt either of their cities.Enter, Barry Allen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing lots of Coldflash, but here is my first Flarrow piece! Hopefully everyone likes the mixture of the two:D

Mayor Leonard Snart had always been a competitive man. He wouldn’t have been able to secure the office if he wasn’t. Unlike in Star City, where Mayor Oliver Queen had been the only option, (a fact Len liked to snidely remind Queen) he’d had quite the roster to edge out.

Competition was simply in his nature. And it reared its head particularly in times that involved Star City’s mayor.

Elected in the same voting term as Len had been, there was often a comparison of the two, especially since Star City and Central City were sister cities. Which Len didn’t think was quite fair, since he was dealing with metahumans, while Queen was only dealing with a lunatic with a bow and arrow and whatever small pack of partners he had at the time.

At least Len had managed to routinely clean up meta messes.

There was one competition that Len hadn’t expected: their love lives. While it was no secret that Oliver Queen entertained any gender in his bedroom (or at least on a date, according to a more tasteful descriptor) and Len dealt exclusively in one gender, he hadn’t actually expected that there would be much to compare—let alone that any of their partners might overlap.

And then he met Barry Allen.

***

Mayor Oliver Queen was used to competition in all areas of his life; lacrosse at his private school, who could score the most numbers at a bar amongst his friends, who could do the most shots and still walk in a straight line.

When he ran for mayor, it truly was because he’d wanted to make change and work for the city he intended to better. The lure of competition wasn’t there—there wasn’t even anyone to compete against. So in the end, he assumed the role because of public servitude and nothing more.

But in other areas of his life... well. Old habits die hard.

The proof lay with Barry Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry convinces Oliver to take a break from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the comments! they fuel me to write more:D i hope you enjoy!

Barry sighed for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. “Olly.” 

Ignoring his petulance, Oliver continued to make notes on the bill in front of him, laid out over his solid mahogany desk in his dimly lit home office.

Currently, Barry was draped over the luxurious couch against the wall opposite Oliver, clearly going for Actor of the Year Award with his long sighs and melodramatic hand thrown over his face.

Oliver had decorated the office to his specifications and the couch that Barry was using for his dramatics had not been intended for it.

“Oooooolly,” Barry whined. “I have been sitting here for four hours and you have ignored me the entire time.” 

“It’s been an hour at the most,” Oliver answered without looking up.

“Nuh uh Mister Mayor,” Barry sat up. “Check your clock.” 

Rolling his eyes, Oliver looked at the shiny rolex on his arm. He was surprised to see it was midnight. “Alright, well it hasn’t been four hours; only an hour and a half.”

“Only a-” Barry began with a huff. “Olly!” 

“I’m almost finished, Barry.”

“Fine,” Barry grumbled, wiggling to his feet in the most unnecessarily difficult manner he could muster. He started for the door and down the hall. “Then I’m going to go spend time by myself. And I’m going to play with your arrows, and mess with your workout equipment, and then I’m going to go play with my toys and get lube  _all over_ your comforter-” 

Oliver was up in a second, charging after Barry and yanking him back. He pushed him to the wall and put a hand over his throat, not squeezing, just holding.

Barry, the little shit that he was, just grinned. “Really? It was the lube on the comforter that got you, not me playing with your arrows?” 

“That comforter,” Oliver growled, letting his eyes flash dangerously in the way that he knew turned Barry on. “Cost more than your rent.”

“And I feel so lucky to get fucked on it,” Barry purred. “That is... if I’m going to get fucked on it.”

Their noses brushed as Oliver pressed a thigh between Barry’s. “I ought to tie you up and leave you so I can get some work done without a brat sighing at me.”

“But you won’t,” Barry said in singsong. “Because I’m too cute.”

Oliver smirked. “Does that work with Mayor Snart?”

A wicked grin spread over Barry’s face as he nodded. “Oh yes.”

It took less than a second for Oliver to flip him and slam him to the wall. Barry’s cheek pressed to the wall as Oliver held him there by his hair, his hands pressing to it as well.

Barry laughed, but there was a breathy edge to it. God, the boy liked it rough. “So you’ve decided to play with me now, Mister Mayor?”

Oliver didn’t reply, just worked the too tight jeans Barry wore down his ass, letting the rest below the rounded flesh. Without warning, he smacked the white expanse of skin, eliciting a gasp and soft moan from Barry.

“You’re gonna send me home bruised.” Barry wiggled under Oliver’s grip, his hips sliding over the wall.

“I’m gonna send you back to Mayor Snart marked,” Oliver replied, lifting his fingers to Barry’s mouth.

Opening his soft pink lips, Barry accepted the fingers eagerly, suckling at them, tongue working over them.

Oliver groaned, knowing all too well how well that mouth did with other things besides fingers, fucking them into Barry’s mouth just a little.

Without letting Barry have too much time with them, Oliver pulled them back and brought them to Barry’s tight hole. He shoved two fingers in without any warning, enjoying the stuttered gasp and arch that Barry gave him, lips wobbling and eyes fluttering shut as his hips pressed hard to the wall, almost as if to move away from the fingers. But Oliver wouldn’t pull them free, not when he knew how much Barry loved this.

The first time Oliver had ever done this, pushed two fingers into him without any warm-up, he thought Barry might come on the spot. There was something about this for him, something about being used and fucked with abandon, that got him off. He wondered how Snart took their boy apart, if he used him like this or if he was more methodical, making sure Barry was loose and begging for it before doing anything.

Barry thrust his hips back, driving Oliver’s fingers deeper and letting out a high pitched whine. “Focus Olly.”

Oliver laughed and pulled Barry from the wall, dragging him down the hall towards the bedroom.

Laughing far more than a man about to have his brains fucked out should be, Barry went willingly, practically skipping down alongside Oliver.

When they entered the bedroom, Oliver tossed Barry to the bed, shedding his jacket as Barry bounced gently on the mattress and stared at his hungrily, spreading his legs wantonly.

Eyes nearly black, Oliver slowly undid each button with deft fingers, revealing his sculpted muscles inch by inch. “Clothes off Barry.” 

Barry obliged, getting to his knees to tug his own shirt off over his head and undo his belt buckle.

Where Oliver was slow and careful, Barry was eager and sloppy. This was why Oliver took charge over him, why he thought Snart might be attracted to his own role in Barry’s life. It was also pretty clear that Barry needed more than just one man’s time; the frequency with which he needed attention was astronomical.

When Barry had thrown his clothes to the ground, Oliver was hanging his over a chair in the corner. Barry’s gaze travelled over him hungrily, lingering on his chest and abs, before it finally landed on his cock, hanging heavy, steadily growing.

“Do you want this, Allen?” Oliver asked, voice husky and low.

Pink tongue laving over his plump lip, Barry looked up with a pleased smirk. “Yes  _Mr. Queen_.”

The words struck a chord that reverberated down Oliver’s stomach all the way to his cock. Twirling a finger, he growled low. “Turn over.”

Eagerly, Barry complied, turning to lay on his back, moving back so his head hung off the end of the bed, tilted back towards Oliver’s thick cock. With a final lick to his pink lips, he opened his mouth.

A pleased groan vibrated low in Oliver’s throat and he gripped his shaft, guiding the head to Barry’s fuckable lips.

As soon as the head touched his lips, Barry began to seek more, quick tongue darting out to lick.

Oliver brought a hand down and smacked his cheek quickly, leaving a red spot. “Did I say move?”

Barry just grinned cheekily, staring at Oliver’s cock, unbothered by the slap. “Sorry Mr. Queen.”

Oliver grunted in disbelief, guiding his cock again. “Oh, yes, you sound very sorry.”

What might have been a flippant retort was cut off as Barry’s mouth was suddenly full of Oliver’s thick cock, spreading his lips open. Barry groaned low instead, eyes rolling back as the shaft slid down his throat.

Oliver slid his hand under Barry’s head, cradling it to hang down low.

Making a pleased noise, Barry relaxed his throat, letting Oliver shift his hips in closer, driving his cock deeper.

If Oliver had been the type, he might have smirked, but instead, his lips pressed firmly in a smug smile, fucking long thrusts against Barry’s mouth.

Barry’s eyelids fluttered, his long fingers clutching the sheets beneath him, tugging at them, knuckles turning white.

Dragging his fingers along Barry’s pale throat, Oliver rolled his hips, thrusting deeper. Barry whined softly, reaching up to grab Oliver’s hand, desperate for the contact.

Clutching his hand, Oliver slowly dragged his cock from Barry’s warm mouth, the shaft pulling along his soft lips.

The head bobbed against Barry’s mouth, smearing precome over his lips. Barry just grinned and flicked his tongue out to lick over Oliver’s slit.

Biting back a groan, Oliver ran his thumb over Barry’s chin. “Tongue out.”

Still grinning, Barry laid his tongue out, flattening it.

Gripping the base of his cock, Oliver pressed the head of his cock to Barry’s tongue, pushing up slow so that his shaft ran along the flat of it. Barry pressed up against the thick vein on the underside, pulling a soft moan from Oliver.

“God, you’re such a smug little brat,” Oliver huffed.

Barry laughed and rolled over to his stomach, lapping a little at the head of Oliver’s cock. “You love it.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

Barry grinned up at him, lips now red and swollen. “Glad I got you away from your desk?”

“No,” Oliver retorted, but gave a little smile to show he was kidding. “But I needed it.”

“And I needed dick,” Barry said, sitting up and flopping back, smirking at Oliver.

“You have two men in your life and you don’t get enough?” Oliver asked, moving up the bed to hover over Barry, raising an eyebrow.

Barry raised his own eyebrow mockingly in return. “Should I go to Len now? I’d hate to take up your precious time.” 

Oliver growled low and pressed down over Barry, hips shifting between his thighs. “  _No_.”

Barry smiled smugly, slipping his arms around Oliver’s neck to tug him down for a sloppy kiss. “Didn’t think so.”

Running his hand down Barry’s thigh, Oliver hooked it around his waist, rocking his hips against him. He trailed his fingers back down, grasping his ass and squeezing. “You,” he said, pulling his hand back to give a quick stinging spank to Barry’s ass. “Are a teasing little brat.”

Barry yipped soft at the spank and jerked his hips up, pressing his cock to Oliver’s and sliding them together.

A sharp groan slipped past Oliver’s lips as he guided his cock down Barry’s shaft, watching Barry’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth fall open.

“Olly,” he whimpered. “Need you—now.”

Obliging, Oliver guided the head of his cock to Barry’s slick hole and pressed against the lax ring of muscle.

Nails scraped up his back as he lowered his hips between Barry’s thighs, shaft slipping inside inch by inch. His arms flexed on either side of Barry, pressing against him.

Barry keened, arching up against Oliver’s chest, digging his nails in as Oliver filled him. He pressed his lips to Oliver’s cheek, moaning wantonly against it.

His moan shot up in pitch when Oliver snapped his hips, fucking deeper in the wet heat of Barry’s hole. Writhing beneath him, Barry was sure to leave long scratches up Oliver’s back, dragging his nails up each thrust.

“Olly ‘m gonna-” Barry arched, soft lips parting in a silent cry. His long lashes dusted his cheeks as his eyes fell shut, losing control.

Come splattered over Oliver’s chest as Barry came, clutching Oliver above him, tight like a vice.

Oliver groaned low, lowering his forehead to Barry’s and thrusting slow and sharp, deep as he could, once, twice, three times and he was coming, filling Barry with a shudder.

Lowering himself carefully, Oliver curled a hand around the back of Barry’s head, kissing down his neck slow as Barry lay slack beneath him. Barry mewed soft, turning his face to kiss Oliver soft.

They made out slow, laguid for a moment before Barry hummed and laid back with a smile.

Oliver eased out slow and moved back, dropping one more kiss to Barry’s forehead before moving back.

Keeping his eyes closed, Barry whined soft and reached for Oliver to come back.

A soft smile played over Oliver’s lips as he went into the bedside drawer. “I’m coming back.” He moved over to touch Barry’s thigh. “Roll over.”

Barry groaned but obeyed, turning to his stomach.

Oliver chuckled low, putting a hand to Barry’s bottom and parting him. He brought the plug he’d retrieved to Barry’s hole, pressing gently.

Squirming, Barry let out a soft whine. “Ollyyyy.”

Soothing him with soft rubs to his lower back, Oliver slipped the plug inside, nestling it against Barry’s bottom.

Dropping a kiss to Barry’s shoulder blades, he lay down beside him, slipping an arm around his waist and tugging him close.

“Going back in the morning?” he asked softly, carding his fingers through Barry’s hair.

Barry hummed happily, nuzzling back against the touches. “Mmhm. But I’ll be back soon.”

Olive laughed soft. “Give Mayor Snart my regards.”

Grinning, Barry rolled back over, kissing him quick. “Anything else I should give him?” 

“As much sass as you give me,” Oliver answered with a teasing smile. 

“I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave comments and kudos if you liked<3


End file.
